Certain applications require the use of multiple pressure sensors. FIG. 1A is a schematic 100a showing the cross sectional side view of a conventional pressure sensor chip package. A chip 102 is mounted on a chip carrier 104. Wire bonds 106 electrically connect the chip to external contacts 108. The chip 102 is encapsulated with an encapsulation material 110. An opening 112 in the encapsulation material 110 exposes the chip 102 to the environment and allows sensing of pressure. FIG. 1B is a schematic 100b showing the cross sectional side view of a conventional pressure sensor component having a plurality of pressure sensor chip packages 142 as shown in FIG. 1A mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) 144. FIG. 1C is a schematic 100c showing the top planar view of the conventional pressure sensor component illustrated in FIG. 1B. Conductor lines (not shown) connect the external contacts 108 of the pressure sensor chips 142 to electrical contacts 146. Other devices such as processors may also be mounted on the printed circuit board 144.
The plurality of sensor chip packages 142 are individually attached to the printed circuit board 144. A plurality of independent pressure inlets may lead to the housing of the pressure sensor component. One input or inlet may be coupled to the opening 112 of one of the plurality of chips 102. A pressure interface such as an adapter or an intermediate piece may be sealed onto the inlets of the housing to provide pressure coupling.
Multiple sensor chip packages may be required. Many individual processes may also be required to fabricate the individual sensor chip packages. The use of multiple sensor chip packages may lead to increased costs. Also, more area may be required for the multiple sensor chip packages.